1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-317442 discloses a connector with a male housing that includes a receptacle. Male terminal fittings are mounted in the male housing and a moving plate is accommodated in the receptacle to position tabs of the male terminal fittings. The moving plate moves from an initial position to a connection position as a female housing is inserted into the receptacle in a connecting direction.
Initial position holding projections are formed on an inner wall of the receptacle so that the moving plate at the initial position does not drop to the connection position. Further, the moving plate has a resiliently deformable wall. When the female housing is separated out of the receptacle from a state where the two housings are connected, the female housing pulls the moving plate back to the initial position from the connection position by being locked to the wall.
In the process of fitting the female housing into the receptacle, the wall is restored resiliently and locked to the female housing after being temporarily resiliently deformed. This locking enables the female housing to pull the moving plate from the connection position back to the initial position.
Resistance is generated in the process of locking the female housing and the wall of the moving plate due to a resilient restoring force of the resiliently deformed wall. Therefore operability may be reduced. As a countermeasure against this, it is considered to reduce a locking margin between the wall and the female housing. However, this may cause the wall to be removed from the female housing while the female housing is pulling the moving plate back from the connection position to the initial position.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to improve operability in locking a female housing to a moving plate.